Más allá de la colina
by Cataki09
Summary: Beast lo ha amado desde siempre, más sin embargo, ese hombre gentil y egoísta, no puede mirar hacía atrás para ella, ella murió con sus sentimientos, los cuales jamás pudo demostrarle.


**_-Más allá de la colina-_**

Sus rodillas parecían no poder resistir el peso, amenazaban con renunciar a su tarea y hacerla desplomarse en el piso, pero así era, los nervios combinados con el dolor y un amor no correspondido. Suspiró y salió un pequeño humo blanco, el cual desapareció revolviéndose con el ambiente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las cuales se quedaban estancadas en sus pestañas, en un desesperado intento de impedir que fluyeran.

-Está haciendo frío…- Joker rodeó su cuello con una gruesa bufanda, mientras sostenía aquella sonrisa irritante, una barrera que no permitía a cirquera saber los sentimientos del contrario, haciéndola sentir aquel ardor en su pecho, nuevamente, él la rechazaba tan gentil, tan bien…Pero a la vez…Tan doloroso.

Hacía tanto tiempo le amaba, no sabía desde cuándo comenzó a sentir aquellos sentimientos, fue confuso al principio y creyó que ambos jóvenes podían darse una oportunidad, ellos, quienes carecían de alguna extremidad, parecía que habían nacido para compartir el mismo destino, sin embargo, él era tan cruel, que muchas veces le hizo derramar lágrimas, como en aquel momento, donde como siempre, ponía a "Padre" Por encima de sus sentimientos.

"Sentimientos" Mientras él continuaba apretando su cuello con aquel objeto, esa palabra retumbó en su cabeza, ¿Él realmente sentía algo por ella? Recordó todas las veces que ambos se descubrían observándose mutuamente, ella tan frágil ante aquel cirquero, se sonrojaba, mientras que él solo sonreía, tal vez…Solo era un simple juego.

Entonces recordó aquella vez, cuando su ser quedó realmente herido, destrozado por dentro, donde él, quien parecía siempre ser tan amable y sonriente, le enseñó la parte oscura de todo, fue extremadamente gentil, que le generaba el efecto contrario, como si le pusiesen un hielo frío en la piel, se siente bien al principio, pero después, aquel insignificante objeto, el cual parece ser inofensivo, comienza a quemar y destruir la piel… Así estaba su corazón, quemándose por la fría y extraña actitud de él.

_Se sentó un rato sobre el pasto y revolcó sus dedos sobre la hierba, que era tan fresca en el verano; Soltó un suspiro aliviado, había pasado de vivir en la miseria a un lugar estable, comida y aire fresco, todo lo que ella soñó, pero que la pérdida de su pierna, le impidió por un tiempo._

_Bajó la mirada hacia su pierna de cerámica, revisó a un costado y allí estaba el escudo de aquel hombre, que sin motivo, les acogió y les recibió, dándoles un hogar, fuego en la chimenea por las noches y cobijas tibias; Sin embargo, la vida no es color de rosa, algo quería ese hombre, planeaba algo, pero aún no deseaba decirles, ella lo sospechaba y se confirmaba al ver como Joker salía en las noches, con una capa negra y algo colgando de su cinturón, más nunca dijo nada ni preguntó, el joven era muy amable y bueno como para hacer algo, le conoció muy bien estando en la calle y sabía que todo lo hacía con buenos principios._

_Joker apareció de la casa, acercándose por detrás, la contempló un rato, estaba sentada, apoyada sobre sus manos e inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás, sin duda, estaba disfrutando su nueva vida, aunque no fuese la mejor, tenía todo lo que deseaba._

_-¿Puedo sentarme?- Se acercó a ella y la miró, ella se sonrojó un poco y él se estremeció por dentro, aquel era su lenguaje, le enviaba una mirada serena y ella parecía derretirse por dentro._

_-Claro- Intentó no perder el control, hacía bastante tiempo le gustaba Joker, le parecía tan gentil y tan humilde, que simplemente, llegó un día en el que no podía dejar de mirarle con los ojos del amor; Sin embargo, ella jamás le diría nada, la vida que ellos tenían, era una en la que no se compartía el amor, eran un individuo en busca de la supervivencia, ella no deseaba corazones rotos, ni ilusiones absurdas…O eso pensaba._

_El Peli naranja se sentó al lado de ella, estiró sus brazos hacia atrás, del mismo modo que ella y se apoyó sobre estos, luego, en un movimiento ya planeado, acercó su mano a la de ella, de modo que su índice, podía sentir el pulgar de ella; Un largo suspiró salió de él y después le sonrió ladino a la joven, sus ojos estaban más radiantes que nunca, pero, Beast podía ver algo de frustración e incomodidad en los ojos._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- No vaciló en preguntar, ella siempre solía decir que sentía o que le incomodaba, él ya lo sabía, así que era de suponer que sería cuestión de tiempo para escuchar aquella pregunta._

_-Necesito un favor- Soltó en un tono bajo y apenado, él no era de pedir favores, pero enserio necesitaba de la ayuda de la pelinegra, aunque después de hacerlo, nada sería como antes._

_-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Levantó un poco la mirada, estaba sorprendida, con el paso del tiempo, realmente le había conocido tan bien, tanto así, que ambos ya sabían que ocurría sin soltar ni una palabra._

_-Esta noche…- Se quedó sin palabras un momento, se arrepintió en último instante, al ver la inocente cara de la joven, su piel blanca y labios rojos, tan delgados, pero tan finos y perfectos, ella no merecía caer en la desgracia, no de nuevo, pero "Padre" Lo había ordenado y él siempre debía ser un buen niño- Acompáñame a un lugar….- Por fin pudo hacerlo y cuando lo hizo, marcó el destino de ella, porque en el fondo sabía, que aquello la afectaría_

_-¿Por qué estás tan raro?- No volvió a dudar en preguntarle, pero aun así, ya tenía la respuesta colgando en sus labios, ella haría todo por él, no importaba que, siempre estaría allí, siendo como su mano derecha._

_-Solo acompáñame- Le soltó una sonrisa, en un intento de denotarle calma y no poner el ambiente pesado, giró su cuello y miró al horizonte, justo al frente de ellos, el sol se escondía, mientras daba el último color rojizo al cielo, un espectáculo, el cual, podían disfrutar sin ajetreo por primera vez en sus vidas._

_Cayó la noche y todos los niños, como padre lo ordenaba, debían estar en cama, las habitaciones por lo general estaban con llave y todos dormían en varias camas alineadas y divididas en cada habitación; Joker tenía su propio cuarto, ya que debía salir en las noches y el Barón no deseaba llamar la atención de ninguno de los residentes de la mansión; Se apagaban las velas y cuando el último niño cerraba sus ojos, era allí, cuando el misterioso joven con capucha, salía de su escondite a cazar para "Padre"_

_Beast, por órdenes del Barón, se quedó en otra habitación, se puso una capucha y unas zapatillas, en ese tiempo, vestía desaliñado y similar a sus hermanos, camisas anchas y pantalones del mismo modo, sin preocupación ni vanidad alguna; Se acomodó su cabello, estaba nerviosa y algo ansiosa, de alguna manera, su mente le hacía creer que todo aquello sería una cita, en la noche, ambos recorriendo las calles de Londres, los dos solos…Tal vez, la vida le sonreía cada vez más y todo su concepto de "Carecer de amor es bueno" Se estaba borrando._

_Joker tocó la puerta y ella de inmediato abrió, con el corazón en la mano y su respiración agitada, deseaba estar en otro tiempo y condición, para abrirle la puerta al joven, con un elegante vestido y sus labios pintados de carmesí._

_-Es hora- Él se dejó ver, no portaba un Esmoquin, ni estaba bien peinado, era un desaliñado joven, con una capa negra cubriendo sus hombros y pecho y sus mechones acariciando sus mejillas, pero, aquel joven con aspecto de vagabundo, era el caballero que ella quería, por el cual, haría hasta lo impensable, tan solo, para recibir su afecto.._

_Ambos salieron, la noche estaba fría y muy callada y solo la luna, sería testigo de lo que pasaría; Salieron por la puerta trasera, la cual siempre estaba abierta por órdenes del patrón, Joker acarició a un costado de su cinturón y algo que colgaba de allí, como si fuese su tesoro; Beast observaba al joven mientras caminaban por el pasto para llegar a la carretera, se veía nervioso y a veces, jugaba con sus labios, torcía la boca y se encontraba ausente._

_-¿Qué haremos Joker?- Le preguntó llevada por una extraña adrenalina, los grillos los colmaban de sonidos, mientras que la soledad de la ciudad se veía al frente de ellos_

_-No hagas preguntas aún- El joven giró su cuello y como si fuese un arma de doble filo, le sonrió, a veces decía cosas molesto y grosero, pero luego enseñaba su mueca y le hacía creer a todos que era broma, era por eso, que su nombre de Joker, así se había comenzado a llamar a sí mismo, ya que de su nombre real, no se conocía nada._

_-Ajam- Se sintió algo tonta, tal vez, había colmado la impaciencia del joven, probablemente, sus preguntas fuera de lugar le ponían nervioso y le agobiaba la idea de que él jamás le volviese a pedir un favor; Bajó los hombros y selló sus labios._

_Después de bastante tiempo de caminata por las desoladas y oscuras calles de la ciudad, por fin llegaron al lugar, un edificio bastante deteriorado, con pequeños balcones sobresaliendo de este y en algunos de estos, ropa colgada, por lo que la joven supuso, que serían apartamentos._

_-Ven- Le susurró él y le hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole el camino, se metieron por un pequeño sendero, el cual llevaba a la parte trasera del edificio, allí, como si fuese por arte de magia, había una puerta abierta, la cual, le facilitaría el trabajo a ambos; Joker comenzó a caminar por la hierba que conducía a la entrada, caminando en puntillas y con las rodillas flexionadas, tras él, también iba la pelinegra, con algo de nervios, ¿Qué pasaría?_

_El Peli naranja entró al edificio, esperó a que Beast hiciera lo mismo y cerró la puerta con cuidado, después, como un ninja sigiloso, caminó por los corredores oscuros, sin ninguna vela o lámpara para poder tener más claro el camino; Subieron por unas viejas y ruidosas escaleras de madera, pero que con esfuerzo, intentaron hacer el menor estruendo posible, sus corazones podían escucharse palpitar de nervios, Beast por ser primeriza y Joker, Joker porque temía lo que pasaría después._

_Llegaron al tercer piso, el mismo corredor que se extendía hasta lo lejos y con la misma oscuridad; Joker sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo leyó, había un número escrito allí y su misión era encontrarlo, por ese motivo, forzó los ojos e intentó tener claridad para poder leer las cifras sobre las puertas, solo la luz de la luna que se colaba por una pequeña ventana al fondo, le ayudaba a poder identificar._

_Beast se empinó un poco y con los dedos, intentó sentir el relieve de los números, identificando así la puerta correcta, después, el Joven se inclinó sobre la perilla y fácilmente, pudo abrirla, usando una daga, su agilidad y experiencia abriendo puertas._

_Abrieron con cuidado, vieron una pequeña sala, sillones acomodados al frente de una chimenea que aún estaba encendida y un hombre que descansaba en uno de ellos; Ambos jóvenes ingresaron con mucho cuidado hasta el hombre, después, se pararon al frente de él, convencidos de que solo estaban los tres en el apartamento._

_-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Dijo lo más bajo posible, ahora sudando y temblorosa, había escuchado que "Padre" Eliminaba a sus enemigos o personas que no eran beneficiosas para él y sus apariencias, sin embargo, eso solo eran rumores de pasillo y se dignó a no creerlos, pero ahora, podía ver con sus ojos, como Joker levantaba la capa y le enseñaba un cuchillo de unos 30 Cm colgar de su cinturón._

_Abrió sus ojos aterrada y llevada del pánico, Joker tenía aquella expresión frustrada, sin embargo, estaba desenvainando el Cuchillo, sin vacilar._

_-Vigila por favor…- Dijo algo apenado, avergonzado de demostrarle a la joven, quien era él en realidad, una persona que nació en la miseria y aún después de la muerte, lo seguiría siendo._

_-Por qué…- Fue lo único que salió de su boca, su labio inferior estaba temblando, mientras que sus ojos intentaban por reprimir las lágrimas, toda su vida había conocido a un joven diferente, que defendía a los débiles, que era justo y que ante todo…Siempre sabía que era correcto, pero, ahora veía a un monstruo, un mentiroso, pero era él a quien amaba y como lo dijo antes, haría lo que fuese para hacerlo feliz, aunque se convirtiera en una asesina, aunque manchara sus manos de sangre ajena, lo haría por Joker y por un futuro más allá de la colina._

_El joven sacó su cuchillo, lo agarró firmemente por el mango, dobló su brazo y con sus ojos apuntando al pecho del hombre, que al parecer tenía sueño pesado y ni se daba por enterado; Con fuerza atentó a clavar su arma, pero antes de hacerlo, Beast soltó un pequeño grito, al cual, Joker giró aterrado por dos motivos, el primero, El hombre comenzó a abrir los ojos y el segundo, había un niños con los ojos entrecerrados y algo adormecido, justo al frente de él, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el pequeño, abriendo sus ojos algo confundido, con oso de peluche presionado contra su pecho y ni la más mínima idea de que sucedía._

_-Beast- Joker le susurró, con todos los músculos tensionados, mientras que el hombre reaccionaba al ver dos personas extrañas, con apariencia aterradora, invadir su piso._

_-¡Qué es esto!- El hombre se revolcó en su sillón, pero se mantenía calmado al ver como el joven le seguía amenazando- No me mate por favor…- Soltó en un desgarrador suplico- Él es mi hijo….¿No dejaría a un niño pequeño sin padre? ¿O sí?- El hombre se intentó aferrar a su vida, intentando usar la culpa contra el asesino._

_-Beast…- Volvió a llamarla, con un gesto serio en su mirada, algo nunca antes visto por ella , Joker se debatía entre dejarle vivo o hacer el pedido del Barón, su dilema moral era ese, Si dejaba vivo al hombre, "Padre" Se enojaría y dejaría de alimentar a los niños del orfanato, pero si lo mataba, dejaría a un niño sin protección…Enviándolo tal vez a la calle, repitiendo aquella triste historia de su infancia, él no quería eso, pero personas dependían de su vida, más de las que imaginaban._

_La pelinegra asintió ante el llamado de su Joker, se acercó al niño y se agachó, de manera que podía quedarse a la altura de él, luego, agarró sus hombros y le envió una mirada maternal, ella estaba nerviosa, con la tristeza invadiendo todo sus ser, pero todo lo hacía por Joker…y por el Barón Barton, quien les dio un hogar y extremidades para vivir._

_Joker se acercó al hombre y le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho, con frustración, agonía, enfado consigo mismo, clavó su arma muchas veces, salpicando su cara, su ropa, manos y parte del mobiliario del hogar, evadiendo los gritos del niño y los sollozos de Beast, se sentía tan mal…Él siempre fue bueno, luchó por los otros y siempre hizo acciones buenas, las cuales le llevaron a eso, a convertirse en un asesino, quizás, hasta su querida amiga, le odiaría y ya no sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos._

_El niño continuaba gritando, de tal modo, que un vocecilla se escuchó por el corredor, era hora de actuar y hacer lo más difícil, si dejaban al niño, él testificaría, los llevarían a la cárcel junto al Barón y vivirían en la misma miseria de nuevo…Pero, si le quitaban la vida, tendrían que cargar con eso por siempre, era actuar rápido y con sangre fría._

_-Yo lo haré joker- Giró un poco el cuello, para encontrarse a su caballero manchado de sangre, sosteniendo el cuchillo, mientras las gotas rojas se acumulaban en su barbilla, una imagen bizarra, pero que para ella, seguía teniendo encanto; Estiró el brazo y le pidió el cuchillo, ¿Había llegado hasta esas alturas por él? La que cargaría con la vida de un niño sería ella, no él, pero fue todo por amor… ¿No es así? Ella tenía miedo, el cual se mezcló con la tristeza y los malos recuerdos, le habían quitado el padre a un niño, lo más fácil sería, simplemente, no hacer su vida miserable._

_-¡Papá!- El niño intentó correr hacia su padre, quien yacía muerto sobre el sofá, con su sangre derramada por todos lados, generándole un gran trauma- ¡Déjenme!- Se vio atrapado por los brazos de Beast y de pronto, el otro joven de apariencia siniestra se acercó a ella, entregándole un objeto filudo, que de pronto, se introdujo a un costado de su abdomen._

_Sintió dolor, casi pudo sentir lo mismo que el niño, el cual cayó al instante por la pérdida de sangre, ella había matado, pero fue por una buena acción, tal vez, fue así; Su mano estaba manchada por la sangre y la maldad que se encontraba habitando en su corazón, había llegado a un punto sin retorno y sabía que después de eso, vendrían más._

_-Yo….- Joker Cayó al suelo de rodillas, ver como ella se había ofrecido para sentir el remordimiento que le correspondía a él, fue algo que simplemente, le destruyó, había soñado con vivir en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, siendo sus amigos quienes le acompañasen en su travesía, pero solo se encontró en una realidad, donde los que le acompañarían, serían los fantasmas de aquellas personas asesinadas_

_-No tienes que decir nada- Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ella había hecho todo por Joker y ahora se sentía algo mejor con ella misma, sin importar que aquel Joven tan gentil y malvado, la había arrastrado en un viaje egoísta y sin retorno._

_-Es hora de irnos- Se levantó con una expresión de muerte, sus ojos completamente sin color y su ropa manchada de sangre, un asesino a la luz de la luna, que para ella, se veía simplemente hermoso, pero así eran ellos, unas ratas de los oscuros callejones de Londres, quienes no merecían ver la luz del día con serenidad._

_-Así es- Se levantó y limpió la sangre con su capa, observó al niño, ya desangrado, aquella escena jamás se le olvidaría, la primera vez que se arriesgó por él…Una persona que con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió nada más que en un monstruo._

_Al llegar a la mansión, Joker se tendió en el pasto, aún era de noche y faltaba poco tiempo para que el sol volviera a salir, Beast se sentó a su lado, había llorado todo el camino, recordando la tierna mirada del niño, al cual, le robó nada más y nada menos, que su futuro._

_-Supongo que ese hombre amable…Si tenía una razón después de todo- Rompió el silencio que se había llevado a cabo durante el recorrido._

_-Lo siento Beast- Le dijo con voz ronca y algo molesto, se sentía extraño, e irritado con ella, sin embargo, su expresión siempre sería tan estática y denotando felicidad- No debí incluirte en esto- Apretó su puño, ¿Por qué ella no le odiaba?, Había matado por él, a un niño, se había echado al hombro, un remordimiento que se suponía que tenía que aceptar y no dijo nada, solo le enseñaba aquellos ojos brillantes y cristalinos, sin sentirse mal como él lo hacía._

_-No tienes por qué, es el destino que firmamos después de todo, en esta vida, no se vive gratis y tenemos que sabernos mantener de pie- Dijo ella, sin ningún rastro de culpa, hablando igual a ese monstruo de Barton, más solo lo hacía, para no preocuparlo._

_-¿Qué no te das cuenta?- Le preguntó finalmente fastidiado- ¡Matamos a alguien! ¡Mataste a un niño! ¿Y no te sientes arrepentida?- Le habló algo brusco, una actitud que ella solo pudo apreciar una vez._

_-Solo lo hago por ti, por qué en el fondo sé, que somos importantes para ti…- Ella quería desplomarse allí, llorar un poco ante la reacción violenta de él, más no lo hizo y solo se limitó a sonreírle, enseñándole la calma que no poseía._

_-Yo no necesito esto- Dijo en un tono más bajo, dejándole a ella entender de que se trataban sus palabras_

_-Eres cruel…Pero ahora, compartimos el mismo destino- Ella arrastró su mano hacia la de él y con sus dedos intentó entrelazarlos en los suyos._

_-Ya veo- Retiró su mano del alcancé de ella y se echó a reír, de una manera descarada, más cruel que verle asesinando al hombre y fue allí cuando entendió, que Joker era_ un _arma de doble filo, egoísta, cruel…Pero ante todo, amable…La llevó a un camino del que no había devolución, obligándola a llevar una vida infeliz, en busca de su aprobación._

Y terminaron allí, montando un espectáculo, dándose nombres irreales, secuestrando niños para un hombre insensible, algo loco, pero que era su salvador, allí estaban, frente a frente, ella recordando viejos momentos y traumas del pasado, mientras que él, intentaba estar ausente de todo, como siempre, su corazón se quebraría en pedazos, mientras que las cínicas miradas del cirquero, la hacían derramar lágrimas.

-Bien….Es hora de irme…- Se retiró de su sombra y giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda- Buenas noches…- Dijo por último, con algo de energía en su voz, demostrándole a Beast, que en realidad, no de ello le afectaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Joker!- Ella gritó, más sin embargo, él no giró para mirarla, siguió su camino y despareció en la esquina, dejándola sola, sintiendo como el frío de la noche penetraba por su piel y la colmaba de desgracias; Se lanzó al suelo, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas, estaba segura de que lo había perdido finalmente, él haría la última jugada para padre y después de eso…Solo sería el final.

"Decidimos que protegeríamos nuestras cosas más preciadas" Recordó ella mientras continuaba mirando al frente, esperando a que regresara, más no lo hizo, Joker la rechazó y aquella vez, simplemente, rompió su corazón.

* * *

><p>-Es inútil desear personas como él, no pueden corresponder a tus sentimientos, así que por lo menos son amables, aun sabiendo que eso es más duro, que crueles son- Black, el cirquero que llegó nuevo, le hizo entrar en razón, era verdad sus palabras, sin embargo, no quería creerlas- ¿Por cuánto tiempo llevas sintiéndote así?- Sintió como el apuesto hombre de negro agarró una punta de su bufanda, mientras ella perdía la paciencia, odiaba los juegos y los rodeos y ante todo, él tampoco le agradaba- Con esta relación que solo genera infelicidad y sentimentalismo…-<p>

-¡Tú qué sabes!- Le respondió alterada, molesta ante su comportamiento, ella sentía como se burlaban de sus sentimientos, pero al igual que Joker, todo era con doble sentido-

-Todavía no sé nada- Respondió con Cinismo y fue entonces cuando ella perdió los estribos y lanzó a atinarle un golpe, el cual él esquivó a la perfección e hizo su jugada, agarrando su brazo con algo de violencia, después, la apegó más a él.

* * *

><p>Sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, cuando vio a Dagger en el suelo, con su cuerpo todo agujereado y con la sangre que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ver, fue ese hombre amable y egoísta quien los llevó a ese destino, aun cuando ella le rogó ir más allá de la colina, él se negó y la abandonó como ya sabía hacerlo, nunca hubo un final feliz para ambos, aquellos que nacieron en desgracia y murieron engañados.<p>

Y después, cuando el cocinero encendió el cerillo, ella supo que sería el fin de todo, perdonó a Joker y sin embargo, moriría con ese sentimiento ahogado, no lo merecía, no fue su culpa haber nacido en el país donde para personas como ellos, no habían oportunidades, pero así lo fue y se aferraron a esa persona que les dio un hogar a cambio de la sangre derramada, ella junto con sus amigos, se verían hundidos en el fuego del infierno.

**_Y su último pensamiento….Solo fue él._**

**_-Fin-_**

**_Bueno, a mí siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, gracias a que es un drama completo y bueno, corté el sebas Beast, por qué bueno…Todos odiaron ese momento, pero Sebastián y su lindo diálogo fue quien le dio estructura a este fic…Continuaré con los otros, pero espero que les haya gustado.._**


End file.
